Naruto Aishiteru
by Uzumaki Ryuuki
Summary: Sepasang kekasih yang harus terpisah karena kebodohan mereka. gak pintar bikin summary T T


Naruto.. Aishiteru

Naruto Uzumaki Ryuuki

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Gaje ,Typo's , dll :-P

Rate : T

Chapter 1 : Takdir

Author P.O.V

Disebuah desa yang bernama konoha (kaya sejarah aja).. Hiduplah para tikus eh manusia manusia yang hidup dengan damai.. Sebenarnya kita tidak membahas tentang damai damai'an itu -_- Melainkan membahas 2 pemuda dengan khas masing masing yang menurut author aneh *ditampol* sedang duduk berdua ditaman konoha..

"Nee.. Teme" Kata pemuda pirang yang sedang duduk menghadap pemuda dipangkuannya

"Hn dobe?" Jawab pemuda raven yang berada dipangkuan pemuda pirang

"Ini sudah sore Teme .. Ayo pulang .. Aku mengantuk"

"Hn.. Dasar dobe.." Jawab pemuda raven sembari bangkit dari posisi awalnya menjadi berdiri membelakangi pemuda pirang

"Sasuke kau marah?" Tanya pemuda pirang memanggil nama pemuda raven..

"Tidak Naru.. Ayo" Jawab pemuda raven tersebut yang dikenal Sasuke sembari menarik tangan mungil pemuda pirang tadi yang bernama Naruto

"Maaf ,Sasuke" Lirih Naruto tapi masih bisa didengar Sasuke ,Sasuke menghela nafas

"Kau tidak salah Naru" Kata Sasuke pada kekasihnya itu ,KEKASIH? Ya mereka memang kekasih

_Hotel SaNaCo_

Tiba dihotel SaNaCo ,sabar kenapa SaNaCo? (baca:SaNaKo) karena SaNaCo singkatan dari 'Sasuke Naruto Cocok' kenapa harus nama mereka? Karena itu hotel mereka berdua.. mereka sengaja memesan 1 kamar yang PALING ELIT agar bisa ini itu.. kalian tau maksud author

"Teme tunggu aku!" Teriak Naruto

"Ck.. dasar dobe" Sasuke berguman malas

"Hufft.. Kau tidak asik teme" Naruto melewati Sasuke yang tiba tiba mematung 'apa benar aku tak asik ya Jashin_sama? Eh? Jashin? Eyuuhh' Batin Sasuke OOC yang baru saja sadar..

"Dobe tunggu!" Kata Sasuke datar dan menghampiri Naruto yang ngedumel karena disuruh tunggu

KLEK

.

.

.

BLAM

Bunyi pintu terbuka dan tertutup

"Nee.. Teme.. " Kata Naruto saat Sasuke memeluk dirinya erat

"Hn?" Jawab Sasuke sembari menambah erat pelukan

"Kau Bau!" Kata Naruto seenaknya

"Ck.. aku mandi dulu" Ngomel Sasuke terpaksa karena sebenarnya sudah merencanakan sesuatu.. yeah kalian tau pikiran pervert nya..

BLAM..

Pintu kamar mandi ditutup.. Terdengar bunyi shower yang diyaini Nauto bahwa Sasuke sudah mandi..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TERT.. TERT.. TERT.. Begitu terus bunyinya.. itu adalah bunyi—

"Teme.. HP mu bunyi" Kata ralat Teriak Naruto memotong penjelasan author

"Tinggalkan saja dobe!" Teriak Sasuke juga saat masih menggosok tubuhnya dengan sabun wangi mint

KLEK

.

.

.

BLAM

Itu adalah suara pintu kamar mandi ok?

Sasuke P.O.V

Hm.. mana HP ku? Oh disitu.. kuambil Hp ku yang berada disamping tempat tidur yang sekarang kuyakini ada Naruto diatasnya sedang tidur.. dari ayah? Kenapa? tumben..

Begini isinya

_**FROM:TOU_SAN SI TUA DINGIN**_

_**SASUKE.. TOU_SAN SEKARANG BERADA DIKEDIAMAN HARUNO.. KAMI SEDANG MEMBICARAKAN TENTANG PERNIKAHAN KAU DAN SAKURA.. UNDANGANNYA SUDAH DISEBARKAN.. MAAF TAK MEMBERI TAHU MU.. TAPI KATA SAKURA KAU MENCINTAINYA.. DATANGLAH MALAM INI KE KEDIAMAN HARUNO.. KAU HARUS MENCOBA BAJU PENGANTINNYA..**_

_**TO : SASUKE**_

WHAT? Sakura pembohong.. aku harus membatalkan ini.. ku ambil jaketku dan menulis surat untuk dobeku agar dia tidak panik kalau aku tidak ada dihotel..

END Sasuke P.O.V

Naruto P.O.V

Hoaamm.. aku bangun dari tidurku.. aku melihat keseluruh penjuru ruangan namun tak kuketemui dirinya..

"Sasuke?" Tanya ku sendiri.. mana dia?

Apa ini? Surat dari siapa?

_**TO : DOBE_CHAN**_

_**DOBE..AKU AKAN PERGI KERUMAH HARUNO.. AKU AKAN MENGURUS PERNIKAHANNYA DENGANKU.. TUNGGU SAJA.. JANGAN PANIK..**_

_**FROM : SASUKE**_

Apa? Air mataku mengalir.. lama kita bersama tetapi kita tidak ditakdirkan bersama? Hiks.. hiks..

END Naruto P.O.V

_Kediaman Haruno_

"Kau canti sekali Sakura.. Mana Sasuke yah? Pasti dia makin mencintaimu.." Puji Mikoto ibu Sasuke

"Makasih Kaa_san.." Sakura tersenyum manis.. 'bagaimana kalau sasuke tau kalau aku telah berbohong tentang dia mencintaiku? ' batin Sakura cemas

OWARI

Maaf Minna chap 1 nya pendek.. Otak Ryuuki lagi buntu nih.. hehe

Eeem… Ryuuki ingin mengatakan

REVIEW MINNAAAAA!


End file.
